


Sunflowers for Sunday

by Jaedo_season900



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaedo_season900/pseuds/Jaedo_season900
Summary: In which, Mark never missed to buy Donghyuck sunflowers every Sunday to show his love for the younger. Even after knowing that his feelings are just an unrequited feelings and will not be likely to be returned in the same way.Until, Donghyuck realised it and paid Mark his feelings the same way Mark did.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Sunflowers for Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm enjoy!
> 
> Should I make a sequel? Pls tell me if you want to in my cc

Mark’s feet stopped in front of the flower shop’s door, looking up to the sky. Frowning by how gloomy the sky is and it’s still 12 pm. He is actually not a person who cares about the change of weather; either the day is raining, sunny, stormy or whatsoever, he does not mind. But not on Sunday though. He prefers it to be sunny. 

For sure, Sunday always reminds him of Donghyuck because it’s a ‘sun’s day’. His best friend and also roommate- someone who had the brightest personality Mark ever met, the latter truly reminded him of the sun. 

Bright. 

That is why Mark never failed to buy Donghyuck a bouquet of sunflowers. The real one not the fake. He buys for every Sunday. Donghyuck also resembles sunflowers a lot too. When the day is bright and sunny, the flowers facing the sun and bloom but when the day is gloomy, it happens otherwise. Just like Donghyuck, the latter prefers sunny days rather than gloomy and that is why Mark likes it if Sunday is likely to be in good weather. 

Sunday is the only day where they do almost like everything together. Neither of them have a part time job to work on and they always spend time together by going out to picnic or more compared to the other days where both of them are busy with college things and stuff. When the day is gloomy, they can’t go outside especially when they have planned an outside activity beforehand . But since they can’t, the younger’s mood changes 360 degrees; sulking and complaining about the weather. 

Both of them have planned to go shopping at the supermarket 2 blocks away from their shared apartment until Donghyuck decides to sulk about the weather instead. In the end, Mark needs to wrap the younger under the blanket and tell him to take time to cheer up again. 

Here he is, handsfull holding a bunch of plastic bags because he forgets to bring a shopping bag along with him. 

“Better to get home before it’s raining,” Mark muttered. It’s just so stupid of him to forgotting an umbrella knowing that it’s gonna be raining soon. Hands on the door knob, he opens the shop’s door and Mark receives an usual friendly greeting from the owner of the flower shop. She’s an old lady or preferred to be called Ms Kim. They are quite familiar with each other since Mark has been regularly visiting her shop and she is basically getting used to his presence in her shop every sunday to buy sunflowers. 

“Oh! It’s Mark!” she greets cheerfully. Despites of her old age, she sure has a lot of energy. “Hello Ms Kim.” he greets back. 

“Hello to you too Mark. The usual?” she asks, 

“yes please.” 

She automatically picks a bunch of sunflowers for Mark to bring them home. “How’s Donghyuck-ie?” she asks whilst skillfully wrapping up the sunflowers with old newspapers. “You are not with him this time I noticed,” 

“He’s alright. But today’s weather brings down his mood.” then a small-soft smile formed on Ms Kim’s lips. “That's right, my sunflowers are not blooming well for today either. They can’t find the sun to look up at. I can see why you always bought him sunflowers Mark,” she said, looking at him with a soft smile that hasn’t faded away. 

Mark didn’t reply, he gave the elder a nod and shy smile in return. Mark looks around the shop, looking at the various kind flowers in the shop. The old flower shop is filled with a lot of flowers with different kinds of colours that make the old shop brighter and more lively-though, there is one thing that caught his eyes.

“See anything you like?” Ms Kim asked after she noticed Mark staring at the wooden shelf where she displayed vases. 

“Can I also get that tall glass vase?”

“Sure, for Donghyuck?” she asked whilst leaving the counter to fetch the vase that he wanted. 

“Yes,” he says simply. No reason to imply why he wanted to buy the vase for Donghyuck. He then pays for the flower and the vase. Before walking out from the shop, Ms Kim called for his name, “Mark,”. 

“Yes?” 

“Donghyuck is so lucky to have a lover like you” 

Lover? Mark laughs, “We are not-” Mark was about to deny but the strong wind shut the door right in front of his face. 

\-----

Mark has come to realise his feelings towards Donghyuck. He wonders if the younger feels the same for him. Not to be delusional or something, Mark did realise the unusual tension which is not in a platonic way between them. Everytime he was caught by Donghyuck from staring at his plump lips, he received a knowing look and teasing smirk from the latter. Donghyuck too, swallows his saliva down into his throat-eyes fixed on Mark’s body every time he walks around in their apartment shirtless. Not to mention the visible reddened face when he caught the latter staring at him. 

Live sunflowers can last for 12 days with proper care and that is why he also bought the flowers for Donghyuck on Sunday because he can constantly change the flower into the new one. Unlike last Sunday, today’s weather gives its mercy to Donghyuck. His mood gets brighter throughout the day compared to last week-when the weather used to be so gloomy, ruining his mood. Donghyuck woke up in the morning, earlier than usual, humming Billy Jean while making fried rice as breakfast. 

With clear sky and refreshing air, they went to the supermarket together (this time Mark did not forget the grocery bag) to buy groceries. After that, they visited the flower shop to buy sunflowers again. 

Mark’s heart lightened up whenever the younger giggled whilst telling a funny story involving his other friends, and also a small adorable nose scrunch when he sniffs the flowers in Ms Kim’s shop. He could look at it forever. 

Though, weirdly enough, Donghyuck has shown something slightly different behaviour that bothers Mark lately. The latter somewhat always avoids eye contact when talking; eyes wander everywhere except his eyes and he always seems so nervous and the lips biting make it more obvious. It’s like the younger wanted to tell him something but never found the courage to. Mark has pointed out before but the younger brushed it off saying that he will tell him later when he is ready. Mark agreed, and does not want to cross the line between their relationship. 

“So, tell me again how did you two start dating again?” Johnny, Mark’s older brother who visited their shared apartment once in a month asked. Johnny is a fourth year student in his last semester of University. He lived with his boyfriend that makes Mark have to find another place to live despite they went to the same University. The older feels bad about it as he is willingly checking up on him every month. 

Back to Johnny’s question, Mark choking on his food, desperately trying to reach for water meanwhile Donghyuck loose grasps on the spoon; clatter on the plate that results in a big mess of fried rice splatter everywhere on the dining table. “Oh god! Dude, Hyuckie, are you guys alright?” he asks along with loud laughter watching the two younger boys flustered. Adding the fuel to the fire, he added, “relax, I didn’t asked you two a very personal question like have you two fuck each other yet-” 

“Dude, what the fuck!” Mark yells in english, he can feel the heat crawling up to his ears. Johnny’s laugh worsened, clearly teasing him. 

“I've been dating someone” Donghyuck's sudden confession eventually makes Johnny stop laughing. And Mark, eyes wide in shock, mentally hoping that his ears deceive him. But when the younger went silent, nervously biting his lips, Mark tried to make Donghyuck repeat again, “what?? I mean, don’t get me wrong, Johnny’s laughter disrupted me, I can’t catch what you were saying” that’s a lie. 

Donghyuck looks up, for the first time in a while, he looks at Mark in the eyes, “I’ve dated someone” he says. Mark’s stomach dropped upon the younger’s confession. 

“Cool. who is it? How long?” He's trying to keep his cool. Keeping the smile on his face, showing an excitement for the news despite the bitter pain in his heart. Thankfully, it works. Donghyuck’s face lightened up, happy that Mark gave him support on his dating news. 

“Wait, wait, are you cheating on my brother?” Johnny, who has them both forgotten his existence asked with a serious tone. 

“No, he’s not hyung.” Mark denied. “We were never dated in the first place either.” Mark clarified to his brother. The serious look on his face quickly faded away to apologetic. “Oh sorry...I thought you two..nevermind. Who is it then?” Johnny changes the topic, covering his embarrassment. 

“Mark might know him, he’s in the same basketball team with you-” “Oh no” now Mark appears to be more nervous than Donghyuck. 

“Who?”

“It’s So Joon” 

Okayyy, Mark sighs in relief (is he?). Gotta admit, from the bottom of his heart, Mark is relieved that Donghyuck is not dating the other boys in the team that are actually a douchebag and a complete asshole. As for this So Joon guy, Mark hopes that he will treat the younger right.

“We’ve been dating for a week now. He asked me out last Sunday,” 

Oh. 

Sunday. 

Not to be dramatic but the memories of last Sunday come to him at once. The time when he came back home seeing Donghyuck’s mood has changed drastically from gloomy (last Sunday) to back with his usual bright mood when he came back. It’s stupid to think about it again when Mark realised that Donghyuck was happy for a completely different matter from what he has thought, about the vase- “tch,” Mark chuckled bitterly.

“Mark hyung?” Donghyuck’s voice shakes him from his long thoughts, he hummed in response. Not trusting his voice that might crack. 

“I’m sorry” the younger apologise. “What? Why? You didn’t do anything wrong,” Mark reassures Donghyuck, fearing that the younger might have realised the sudden shift of his moods. 

“Because I didn’t tell you for a week that I’m dating someone.” 

“Oh. It’s- it’s alright Hyuck, I don’t mind,” he is dangerously close to crying. He takes a glance towards his brother who’s been silently watching them, is now looking at Mark with a knowing look, a look that Mark certainly does not want to see; sympathy. 

“Thank you Mark!” Donghyuck cried, hugging Mark tight. Mark is at the point where he can’t say another single word, so he just gives the younger a gentle pat on his back before excusing himself to his room with a lame excuse saying that he got an extra essay to finish. 

Instead, he bawled his eyes out until he’s exhausted. 

\-----

After knowing the news of Donghyuck is dating someone, Mark eventually let his unrequited feelings he developed towards the younger bottled up in him and stored it where it will never come out again. 

Mark is still constantly buying Donghyuck a bunch of sunflowers since he did not find the reason to stop anyway. Even though deep down in his heart, his feelings for the younger is still there-somewhere lingered in him.

He's admitted that their Sunday is not the same as it used to be anymore. Mark goes to the supermarket all by himself, going back home to an empty house where Donghyuck is out with his boyfriend. Johnny has offered to give him a company whilst Donghyuck is out but he refused. He rather locked himself in the room and studied, especially when the final exams are around the corner. 

Then, a month has passed, Donghyuck's lack of presence in their shared apartment is not a surprise anymore. Sometimes the younger would text him, informing him that he will not be able to go home since he was staying at So Joon's place and sometimes he didn’t. 

"I'm home," a honey-like voice greets Mark from the door. Donghyuck, struggling to take off his shoes, almost stumbles on his feet and falls. Mark snorted, seeing the younger's struggle which he then receives a glare from the younger. 

"where are you going?" Donghyuck then asked, his eyebrows knitted together looking at Mark-who is well dressed and ready to go somewhere. 

"hm?" Mark didn't pay attention to Donghyuck's question as he was busy finding the keys for his motorbike and apartment. "Sorry, what are you saying?" he asks again when he finally finds his keys. 

"I said, where are you going? It's Sunday" Donghyuck asks like it's the most obvious thing ever. "I'm going to work, Hyuck. I've told you before that I got a job aren't I?" 

"you have? I don't remember-" 

"It's alright Hyuck. I'll go first, I'm getting late. Bye" 

Mark hurriedly wearing his shoes because he is indeed getting late. Does not want to get fired on his first day of job. 

Mark got a job at the small cafe that currently has its first open 2 days ago. The café runs for 24 hours that allows him to work until past midnight. His shift starts from 7 pm until 3 am in the morning.

Mark lowkey found a job on Sunday because he felt quite lonely and bored doing literally nothing at home especially with Donghyuck's absences but he preferred to say that he got a job because the semester is ended and during the long semester break, he wanted to find more money than usual. So, he currently has two part time jobs at the café and also teaches two high school boys, Park Jisung and his friend Chenle an English. 

Pushing all the thoughts away where he was actually jealous of Donghyuck's boyfriend and being neglected by the younger. 

"that is so dumb Mark," he told to himself. 

\-----

How fast the times have passed scared him. 2 months had passed, Mark getting himself more busy with part time jobs and he would arrive back at home very late. His job which usually ends around 3 am so whenever he's back, Donghyuck is either at his boyfriend's or already sleeping in his room. 

By that, he and the younger, bitter to swallow, they are slowly drifted apart from each other. Seeing each other's faces in the morning has become a rare occasion between them. 

On Sunday morning, Mark goes to buy groceries at the supermarket and also sunflowers at the flowers shop. He has been doing everything alone for almost 2 months now that he doesn't even bother anymore if the younger one doesn't accompany him to the supermarket. 

Donghyuck is never at home until to the point where Mark is surprised that he comes back greeted by the sound of television and Donghyuck's laughter. His body froze in front of the door-surprise of the younger's sudden appearance at the living room. 

"oh, you're back." Donghyuck says after realising that Mark is still standing at the door. 

"uh, yeah-I'm back" Mark regains his cool back, trying to be more subtle on his surprise by the younger's presence. Mark took off his shoes and put the groceries bag on the dining table. 

"Give me that," the latter gets up from the sofa and approaches Mark who is busy sorting out the groceries from the bag. 

"what?" 

"the flower, let me put them in the vase" 

"oh, alright" he handed Donghyuck the sunflowers to him. 

"do you still work today? At night?" Donghyuck asked from the balcony where they placed the sunflowers at. 

"yeah, why?" 

The latter goes silent for a while before continuing, "um, nothing. I thought if you're free, maybe we could watch some movies..like we used to.." the last words almost came out like muffled but Mark still managed to hear what Donghyuck said. 

"sorry, I can't. Maybe we could next time" Mark tried to reassure Donghyuck and the other nods his head as a response without turning his head to face Mark. 

That evening, Donghyuck is there to help Mark cook their lunch. He's a bad cook after all so he helps the latter by washing the ingredients and stirring the stew. Donghyuck has been non stop scolding him when the younger finds out that he only eats plain rice with leftover side dishes so he cooks them a kimchi stew and other side dishes to refill the refrigerator. 

Next time, Mark does not have to eat leftovers anymore whenever Donghyuck is not around. 

That night, Mark goes to work with the other sending him off at the door of their shared apartment for the first time. 

\-----

Working at a cafe during the night is not as hectic as it is during morning shift. Most of the customers that visit the cafe at midnight are mostly students doing their own job. Mark did not expect to get any other customer as it’s currently 2 am and one more hour until the door rang- a sign that the next customer who apparently came to his surprise was Donghyuck. 

Furrowed by the younger’s not so good state- his hair mess all over the place, walking into the cafe with a big sweater which Mark believes it used to be his and also he wears a pair of flip-flops. This is absolutely not how he last saw Donghyuck earlier before off to work. “Lee Mark” muttered Donghyuck, approaching the counter. 

“Hyuck..what the hell happened to you?” he asked, with a very concerning look and voice. 

“Let’s talk” 

“I’m on work Hyuck, the shift will end in about 1 hour why don’t you just wait at home?” 

“Look at me, I’m in desperate Mark, what makes you think that I come here? Let’s talk” Donghyuck insisted. 

“Alright,” he sighs. “Let me call my friend at the back to look out the counter,” he says, leaving Donghyuck alone. 

Mark leads Donghyuck on a way to the back building of the cafe where he usually hangs out for a break. “What is it?” he started. The younger one looks so miserable and if not because of the street light, he wouldn’t know that Donghyuck is actually close to crying. 

But yet, he didn’t. “Why, didn’t you tell me that you love me?” said, Donghyuck instead. 

“Ho-how do you know?” he could’ve lied. No, he should have lied. Saying that he does not have such feelings for the latter. But he did and great, now everything’s going to be awkward between them. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Donghyuck cried, his voice coming out higher-showing that he is upset. “Why must I know from someone else and not you?” this time he yelled.

“You didn’t tell me anything too Hyuck. For a whole damn week you didn’t tell me that you’re dating someone and it makes me look stupid when I thought that you were fucking happy about the vase I gave you!” Mark knows that he should have just let the whole thing away, comforting Donghyuck saying that he too, should ignore that he indeed has feelings for him but instead, he stupidly yells back because it is just so unfair. 

Donghyuck fell silent, eyes widened in shock when Mark raised his voice for the first time of their whole period in knowing each other. “I- I’ve broken up with So Joon” he muttered and then coming up with sniffles, “it’s been five days”. 

“What? What did he do to you? Is he cheating on you?” Mark's anger towards Donghyuck immediately went away as he has changed into protective mode. He ignored the fact that Donghyuck yet again didn’t tell him anything. 

“No, he’s not. He is really a good guy Mark, I’m the one who dumped him” his voice crack. 

“Look Hyuck-ah, are you alright? I don’t want to push you for telling me everything but I hope, really-really hope that you know I am always here with you. Whatever your problem is, you can rely on me too.” By then, Donghyuck approaches him closer and tugging the sleeve of his working shirt. Head down. 

“It’s unfair” he whispers timidly. “When we were slowly drifting apart, I started to realise that I’ve been in love with you. And a part of our relationship drifted away is mostly my fault. I don’t remember that you’ve told me about your new job because I was too busy in dealing with my own stupid feeling that Renjun needed to knock me out of my sense and realised that you're suffering more than me.” 

“Jesus, Hyuck. Hey,” Mark tilts Donghyuck’s face and wipes the tears away even though the latter cries harder and the tear just keeps on flowing. “It’s not your fault alright? It is understandable that you wanted to take some time by yourself and sort out your feelings slowly. It’s alright.” 

“I fucking hate you.”

“What?”

“I said I fucking hate you Mark. How can you be so collected in handling all of these messes? I can’t fucking thinking straight without someones need to hit me hard on my head” Donghyuck cry harder and Mark laughs whilst hugging the younger closer to comfort him. 

“Is that ‘someone’ Renjun?” Donghyuck hums, can’t afford to speak because he’s crying too much. 

“Hyuck,” Donghyuck didn't answer, his head still hanging down on Mark's shoulder. "Hey, listen. Let's go back inside and let me finish my shift hm? Besides, there’s 30 minutes left before it ends. And then, let's walk back home together.” Donghyuck isn't answering but instead, he just gave a small nod and released himself from Mark's hold. Before they walked back to the cafe, "are you still mad at me?" the younger asked. 

Mark cupped Donghyuck’s face and gently pressed his lips on the latter’s lips. It’s a simple kiss, "no, I'm not" he replied and pressed another soft kiss. There's a butterfly in his stomach when Donghyuck smiles into the kiss. 

\-----

They walked back home hand in hand. Laughing and giggling by how stupid they were when they first to realise their feelings towards each other. “You know, I’m not that good at handling my emotions either especially when the first time you said you were dating So Joon.” 

“Really?”

Mark nods, “yeah, remember when I said I have essays to finish? That’s a lie. I cry myself to sleep.” Just then, a loud laughter from Donghyuck escaped. “Ah, then we are just the same”

Next day on Monday, Donghyuck wakes up early in the morning to go to the flower shop and it took him quite a long time to choose a flower that reminds him of Mark until Ms Kim suggested him tulips. And by that, from now on, he will continue to buy Mark tulips like how the older always buy him sunflowers. 

If that was how Mark showed his love for him, then Donghyuck would do the same thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this till the end 😊 comments and kudos are highly appreciated ><
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/ddoiejae)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ddoiejae)


End file.
